You'll Always be Mr Quimby to Me
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Fletcher Quimby is the boy all the girls want, but he is known for his snobby attitude. When his parents set him up with the beautiful Chyna Parks, he fears he may be falling in love until he meets Olive Doyle, the street urchin nobody notices. Her mom, in a last attempt to keep her safe, gives her to the Quimby family to work as a servant. Which turns everyone's lives upside-down.


CHAPTER ONE: Meet Fletcher

Fletcher Quimby was the boy all the girls wanted. He was really the full package. He was very good looking. He had sea blue eyes that you could get lost in. His hair was a light brown and he was constantly flipping it out of his eyes. He was also a romantic boy. He'd been known to go out of his way to make his girlfriend's happy. And of course, Fletcher was rich. Extremely rich. His parents probably had the most money in the whole town.

All of which had lead Fletcher to be very full of himself. He knew that every girl liked him and often used it to his advantage. He was also kind of snobby and on occasion could be quite a brat. A lot of girls knew this, and that's why they wanted to date him. Every girl in town had the dream of being the girl that changed Fletcher Quimby.

But alas, that girl had not come yet. His parents were starting to believe that no girl would be able to transform the beast that their son had become.

When they were about to give up hope, it happened. A family of four moved in next door. They were perfect. They were mannered, poised, and even rich. The part that delighted Fletcher's parents the most was that they had a daughter his age. They quickly became acquainted with the family and set up a meeting for the daughter and Fletcher. It was to be held that night, and his parents prayed they would finally get their hope back.

"Fletcher, your father and I need you to come downstairs." His mom called, just loudly enough so her voice would carry to his room.

She waited a minute before sighing and walking up there herself. Knocking on the door, she tried again.

"Fletcher, you need to come out now."

There was no response, so she twisted the doorknob and entered. She peered around and spotted her son sitting on his bed, reading a book.

She strolled across the room and took a seat at the foot of his bed. He glanced up and groaned, before turning the page. She was getting angry now. Tapping her foot, she put her hands on her hips. He blatantly ignored her. Finally, her patience was gone.

Getting up, she stomped to where his head was. She whipped the book out of his hands and hit him over the head with it.

"Mother! Ow!" He complained. "Why'd you do that?"

She scowled. "Fletcher, your father and I need to see you downstairs. NOW."

"Let me guess. You found me another girlfriend you think will 'change me'. You'll be hopeful for a week while I humor you and date the girl. Then I'll dump her and you'll be all upset. Then you go searching for another girl and the cycle with begin all over again." He analyzed.

"It's not going to be like that this time, Fletcher. We have real hopes for this one."

"Really." His voice was plagued with sarcasm. "Oh, I just can't wait. What's her name, mother? Do you even know, or did you just grab another random girl from the market?"

"No, I know this one." She said, having regained her composure. "She's our neighbor."

Fletcher sat up, fear flickering across his face. "You don't mean the Parks girl?"

"Yes."

"No, no, no, no, no! Her dad is very overprotective, mother. They've been talking about it at Samson's lately." He panicked.

Samson's Academy for Privileged Boys was where Fletcher went to school. Despite it being all boys, a lot of gossiping took place.

"Her father is open to meeting you. You better make a good impression."

Fletcher glared at her. "Fine, mother."

His mother went to leave when she was stopped.

"Wait."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Chyna."

Fletcher nodded.

To his mother's surprise, he was on time to dinner that night and looked his best. The only thing she wasn't pleased with was his uninterested expression. But that was gone when Chyna entered. He was taken by her beauty. Her skin was a creamy chocolate color. She had long black hair that lay on her shoulders. Her dark eyes glowed with a joy he'd never seen in one of the candidates before.

"Hi, I'm Chyna." She said, an energy in her voice.

Fletcher blinked, trying to clear his head. He had promised himself he would never fall for one of his parents choices. He focused on that as he took her hand and kissed it, never looking away from her eyes.

"Fletcher, pleased to meet your acquaintance." As cute and romantic as it sounds, Fletcher didn't think of it that way. He thought of it as his routine. He acted sweet and affectionate with every girl.

Chyna obviously didn't know that. She giggled and blushed. Smiling at him, she batted her thick dark eyelashes. "As is it a pleasure to meet yours."

He winked and held out his arm, a slight smirk on his face.

She looked surprised. Slipping her arm into his, she walked with him into the dining room. Fletcher watched the looks on the Parks' faces. Chyna's mom looked elated, whereas her dad seemed stunned, but in a good way. Fletcher knew then that his act was working. They walked to the table, where Fletcher unhooked his arm from hers and pulled her chair out for her. She sat and he pushed it in before taking a seat next to her. Now her parents looked even more impressed. The rest of the evening went quite smoothly. Fletcher and Chyna chatted and he was the perfect gentleman. By the end of the night, he smirked once again. He looked at Chyna's parents and chuckled to himself.

"I've got them eating out of the palm of my hand." He told himself under his breath.

"I had a great time tonight." Chyna stood by him.

The look on her face told him that he had won her over. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself that the night wasn't over. He had to keep up the charade. He smiled at her and stared into her eyes as if he were in love. He took both her hands in his and watched as she giggled, enchanted by him.

"I had a great time as well. I hope to see you again. Do you think I could walk you home? It's only a short distance, and since your parents are about to leave anyways..."

"Can I ask my parents? Because I would be delighted."

Fletcher grinned. "Of course."

She ran over and talked to them for a minute. Fletcher watched as they discussed it. Then he fought a sneer as they left, leaving Chyna to walk with Fletcher.

He held out his arm again, and she interlocked hers in his. "Shall we go?"

She beamed. "We shall."

They went to her house. When they reached the front door, she stared at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..." She said distantly. "I've just never met a guy like you before, Fletcher Quimby. You're sweet, polite... I really think I've fallen for you."

'As you were supposed to.' Fletcher thought. What he said was a little different. "As I have fallen for you. You aren't like other girls either, Chyna Parks. You're poised, smart, and beautiful." He flirted.

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He felt a pang of guilt. This was basically what he said to every girl. He pitied Chyna. Of course he thought she was beautiful, but to him she would just be another girl on his list.

He pushed the guilt away and forced a smile. "Of course I think you're beautiful. You're gorgeous."

She turned bright red. "Oh Fletcher... That's so sweet." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before going inside.

He sighed as the door shut behind her. "Oh Chyna... I don't know why my parents keep doing this. Innocent hearts get broken, as yours will be."

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm MikaylaMakoola! Some of you might know me from the Pair of Kings archive, or the Lab Rats archive. Anyways, I've had this idea for a while and I decided to put it up. I really want to know what you think. Should I continue?**


End file.
